Charizard’s Grand Adventure to Learn Piano
by Captain Denkiteki
Summary: Charizard goes on an epic adventure to learn how to play piano.


Charizard's Grand Adventure to Learn Piano

Chapter 1: Charizard Learns What a Piano Is and Finds a Friend to Help Him wth his Quest

Charizard always wanted to learn a musical instrument, but he never knew what to play. He tried playing guitar, but he was too strong and the strings would break. The trumpet was never a good idea cause he would eat it. Charizard was very sad because all the other pokemon were talented with something that they could do that no other pokemon could do. Then one day he was walking down the street and something almost fell on him. It was a piano that landed perfectly infront of him. Charizard has never seen one of these before, so he went over to touch it but then he was summoned to go fight in a pokemon battle. He fought a wild Squirrtle in his pokemon battle and won. When charizard came back, the piano was gone! This was a great surprise to Charizard, because he expected to piano to be back after his battle with the wild Squirrtle. For 4 minitues and 35 seconds, Charizard could not speak until finally he said:

"Where is the piano!" shouted Charizard, who was shouting very loudly

"We moved it" said one of the workers

"WHY!!!" said Charizard

"Because, we couldn't have a piano sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, that would be a health hazard" said the worker

"Right right right, so where can I find more of this piano" said Chairazard

"Go to the library in Oaktown" said the worker

So Charixzard went to the libary to find all about the piano. He learned how they work and where they came from and such. After he learned what a piano was, Charizard ate the book, thinking that's how library works. Well its not, and he had to pay a $10.45 fine on the book. After that was over, Charizard now learned what a piano was and decided to go searching for one. He didn't know where he could find one, but he was determined to find one so he could play it and be like all the other pokemon that could do things. Now that Charizard learned what a piano was, he flew off into the north to find a pokemon that would help his quest, probably a squirrtle or something. As he was flying, he saw all of the other pokemon who where down on the ground that were not flying, showing off their talents to all their friends. There was a zapaodos who could play the flute, a madgicarp who was good at soccer, and a bulbasour that was cutting up wood for a wood art collage. Seeing this made Charizard fly faster cause he wanted to join them. Because he was flying so fast, he almst ran into a tree, but he barely dodged it.

In order to find a pokemon that would help him on his journey, he decided to go all sorts of different locations. He went to the moon, but only found mewtwo and mew playing hide and go seek. He went to pokemon island and found a slowking, but he wasn't doing anything much. He even went to the pokemon league, but they were too busy to help Charizard in his quest to find someone to help him learn how to play piano. Over the course of many days and many nights he, finally ended up at Pokemon College V2. At this pokemon college, there were a lot of pokemon learning college stuff. He walked down the hallway and saw a math class, so he went inside to see it. There was a pichu that was having difficulties solving "2 sin^2 x + 3 cos - 3 = 0". Charizard laughed and he was very nice to help the pichu and in the end of this pichu wrote the answer and it was correct and pichu passed the class.

"Thank you for helping me with the math problem" said Pichu with great excitement

"Anytime" said Charizard gratefully

"Now I have free time, but what do I do???" said Pichu

"Well hey pichu, do you know anything about pianos?" said Charizard with great anticipation

"I sure do! I am a piano master" said Pichu

"So can you help me learn piano? I want to learn how so I can have a special talent like all the other pokemon" said Charizard

"Sure!!!!" said Pichu

"Well I'm glad to hear that, lets go!" said Charizard happily because Pichu was going to help him

And so the team of Charizard and Pichu went out of Pokemon College V2 and onto the streets of the busy city. Now that Charizard had Pichu, he could finally learn how to play piano and have a special talent. As they were walking, Charizard and Pichu became friends and stuff. There was one problem that neither of the heroes had anticipated, for neither one of them had a piano! How could Pichu teach Charizard piano if there was no piano to play? There only hope was to either buy a new piano, or find the piano from the first paragraph. Neither would anyone know that the journey was far from over, and it was gonna get more exciting in the future.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
